Card layout
A card's layout is standardized, and has undergone several changes since Konami's OCG/TCG card game was first introduced. Description * Card type * Card name * Attribute symbol * Monster Level stars * Spell/Trap type and type symbol * Card image ** Card image border * Edition text * Set number * Card text box ** Card text box border * Monster type * Effect or flavor/lore text * ATK and DEF * Card number or limitation text * Copyright text * Eye of Anubis hologram History Series 1 layout This was the first version of layout for cards, lasting from the initial release of the Official Card Game'' with Vol.1 to the end of ''OCG'' Series 1 with the release of Premium Pack 2: Dark Ceremony. Cards with this version of the layout are characterized by a larger card picture and, for Monster Cards, two half-width boxes below the picture, side-by-side, with the left one for the monster's card effect or lore, and the right one for its ATK and DEF; the terms "ATK" and "DEF" were spelled out instead of being abbreviated (not sure this really means anything in the context of the Japanese language, but comparing monster cards between this and the second version, the terms for "ATK" and "DEF" in this version use three kanji, which mean "Attack Strength" (or "Offense Strength") and "Defense Strength", versus only one for the second version). Non-Normal Spell and Trap Cards do not have property symbols yet; only Field Spell Cards have their property be indicated with the word "Field", that looks like monster type. Cards in this layout version did not have set numbers or the Eye of Anubis Hologram. Series 2 layout The next version of card layout was used for the duration of ''OCG'' Series 2, being introduced with the release of Magic Ruler and lasting until Pharaonic Guardian and Structure Deck: Pegasus (which were released on the same day). The main difference between this version and the first one was the widening of the effect/lore box on monster cards to about three-fourths of the card's width, achieved mainly by shortening the terms for "ATK" and "DEF" from three kanji to one, which mean "Attack" (or "Offense") and "Defense", and a slight widening of the card name box. This is the first time that non-Normal Spell and Trap Cards have their property be indicated with symbols. This version also saw the introduction of set numbers and the Eye of Anubis. Series 3 layout The third, and by far longest-lived, version of card layout was introduced with ''OCG'' Series 3, beginning with Limited Edition Pack 4. This is the card layout that the TCG was introduced with. This version was marked by a shorter square card image and one taller box for the card effect/lore and ATK/DEF. This is also when OCG cards switched to the English text "ATK" and "DEF", and when three-character set abbreviations, and three-digit set card numbers, were introduced. A much smaller change happened with the release of Power of the Duelist, when four-character set abbreviations began to be used, presumably as a result of dwindling abbreviation possibilities for three-character abbreviations. Anniversary layout In celebration of Yu-Gi-Oh! s fifteenth anniversary, several cards were released with a modified layout: the OCG Anniversary Pack, the Weekly Jump Magazine Promo versions of "Dark Magician" and "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal", the V Jump Magazine Promo versions of "Obelisk the Tormentor", "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and the Duel Art Campaign Promo "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty". The Anniversary Pack was later released in the TCG (with the exception of "Dark Magician Girl") and the other cards as Shonen Jump Magazine Promos (with the current exception of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty", and "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal"). The biggest difference between the Series 3 layout and the anniversary layout is the distinctive lack of a border around the card image, which instead only has a drop shadow to distinguish it from the card's background, and Kazuki Takahashi's signature, which is usually included in the lower right-hand corner of each card's artwork. The artwork is a special variant drawn by Takahashi himself in celebration of the anniversary. In addition, "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty", and "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal" feature the same changes seen in the Series 7 layout, including a lighter effect box background and a slightly wider name box. Series 7 layout Introduced with ''OCG'' Series 7 with the release of Starter Deck 2010, a few more small changes were made. These included lightening the background of the effect box to make the text easier to read, and making the effect box taller and wider to allow for cards with longer effects. As a result, the card image and name box were shifted slightly upward to allow for the larger effect box, and the name box was widened to maintain roughly equal margins on its sides and top. Series 8 layout Introduced with ''OCG'' Series 8 with the release of Starter Deck 2012, other small changes were made. These include larger artwork and Level/Rank stars on Monster Cards, with greatly reduced padding around the stars and attribute icon. Also, on cards with a short card effect or flavor text, the lore is printed in a larger font size, making it easier to read. Other card games Bandai Capsule Monsters Capsule Monster Chess Video games See also * Basics of Monster Cards * Basics of Spell Cards